Something Fishy About You
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: If you were a mermaid, would you dream of being human? Bella did. Now that her wish has been granted, what would she experince? Friendship? True Love? A loving family? Will she ever return to the sea, or will Forks, WA, become her new home? Vamps...Canon
1. From Mytical Creature to Human Being

I don't own Twilight, The Little Mermaid, or any other movie or book this story is related to. All I own is Flip…I love Flip.

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V.

Oh how I love being free!

I swan across the waters of the pacific ocean to the abandoned ship down at the bottom of the sea "C'mon Flip…hurry up" I turned around to see my dolphin friend, Flip, struggling to keep up "I'm trying Iz, but you're going too fast" he whined and I laughed. I've been friends with Flip since birth. He's the only one that understands me…which is really sad since the ocean is full of many different creatures; including my father. My dad is super strict; always setting up rules that he demands I follow: no swimming to the surface; no setting fin on land (A/N: like 'No setting foot on land); no swimming in a 100 meter radius to a human; no wandering around the seven seas on my own. I just wish that I could live my own life with out my father watching my every move.

"No I am not, Flip. You really need to exercise more if you think I'm going fast. C'mon, we're almost there" I snapped and continued on until I reached just the spot I wanted. I grabbed on to the edges of the huge rock stinking out of the ocean in the middle of the deep waters about exactly 100 meters away from the shore. I used the rock itself to pull myself up and sat on the very top. I rubbed the sides of the rock with my hands as I flipped my tail every which way in the water.

Flip came up close to the rock and leaned against it, keeping most of his body in the water. I smiled down at him as he did and then looked up into the sky, gazing at the stars above "Have you ever wondered what being a human would feel like, Flip?" I asked as I continued my gaze at the night sky. He didn't answer for a second before he asked me a question in return "Have you?" I smiled "Yeah…I have. My whole life, I've been stuck as a mermaid with this large tail…" I brought my sapphire tail up before bringing it back down with a splash "…and I've been on watch ever since I can remember. All I wish for is a chance to live like a human…even if it is just for one night"

I huffed as I dived back in and swam away to the deep depths of the ocean. I could hear Flip swimming behind me and continued on. When I finally came to my destination, I pushed the huge boulder out of the way and swam through the small opening I made and into my own personal cave of human collections. I pulled my bag over my head and let it sink down and land on the ocean floor "If only…" I closed my pearl blue eyes and hummed to my self before opening them again…

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"

"I think she came through here" I heard a rough voice call out "Okay. You go check and I'll search through here" I heard another rough voice. I turned around to see two of my dad's guards pass by the opening to my cave "Oh no. Flip, they found us" I whispered and swam back down to grab my bag and pull it over my head, swimming back up to the small hole at the very top of my cave. I looked back down at the panicking expression of my dolphin friend's face "I'm so sorry, Flip, but I have to go. I can't stand it here anymore. If they ask you about me, just deny that you know anything. I love you, Flip" I kissed his silky cheek and swam backwards towards the small whole that was to be my escape.

"But Isabella…" I shook my head "I'm so sorry, Flip" I cried but unlike humans, I had no tears. And if I did, I wouldn't feel them anyway underwater. I stroked his cheek and turned around, swimming through the hole and out. I didn't stop swimming for anything; I just continued on and on for miles and miles. When I finally reached a far enough away beach, I sat atop a rock that was out of any human's sight and cried. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and knew I wasn't any different then a human; I just had a tail instead of legs. I pulled my tail up to my chest like a human would to their knees and sobbed.

My light brown, waist long hair swiftly flowed forward and made a curtain around my face as I cried and cried. My baby blue shell-like bikini top rubbed against my tail as I pulled it closer to my pale torso and let the tears flow down my light rosy cheeks "Why can't I just be human? Why can't I just be normal?" I whispered to myself. Before I could go back to my meaningless cries, I saw a light illuminating my tail in a pale glow. I looked up to the source to realize it was the moon. I let my tail drop down and lay motionless against the enormous rock as I stared up at the bright moon.

My staring was beginning to bore me to death and I was going to look away when the moon shone brighter and covered me in a glow so divine, it looked unbelievable. It began to glow brighter until my whole body was covered in a blinding light. Then my world went black.

Edward P.O.V.

I ran and I ran, until I reached the beach and climbed up a tree, sitting down on the highest branch and gazed up at the bright moon. I can't believe my family, my own family…would torture my like that. They all just sat around me in living room and began to make out like they weren't surrounded by the other members of the family. I wish I could just leave and finally be alone. I could roam the world without a distraction to keep me from exploring every part of this planet I've always wished of setting foot on.

But maybe that's not what I really need. Maybe all I need is a mate….nawh. I don't need a mate. I have me, myself, and I, and I'm just find. All I need is some time away from the others. Some time away from Forks High School. Some time away from those witches, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Some time away from all those disgusting thoughts running through the heads of all those hormonally crazed and stressed teenagers. I just need some time for myself. But why do I feel so incomplete?

Just then a pale beam of light shone down at the Earth from the moon and behind some trees near another end of the shore. I jumped down from the tree and ran over to the spot where the beam of light reached the Earth's surface. I was too late and the light was gone; but I continued to walk forward at a human pace and came upon the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Rosalie finally had some competition.

There before me laid a woman in a pale reef-like colored ankle-length dress spread out on a large rock in the middle of the shallow water. She seemed to be asleep so I crept closer to see her long light brown hair flowing off the edges of the rock in gorgeous locks. Her pale skin almost looked exactly like mine but mine was paler. She didn't smell like a vampire so having skin that pale must mean she wasn't in a healthy condition. But she didn't smell human either, nor werewolf, or anything I've smelled before. But she did smell wonderful, that was for certain.

I watched as she tossed and turned around on the probably uncomfortable rock until two small pale feet appeared from under her long dress. She mumbled under her breath and I noticed that she was talking in her sleep "…no…no…I don't…want to go…back…no…want to be…normal…"she whispered with a frown on her beautiful face. Wow. Even she wants to be normal. Maybe when she awakens I could ask if she wanted to form a club with me. We can call it 'Club Wanna Be Normal' and see who else actually joins. As long as you're not a vampire like me, you're not that far from normal, kid.

I stepped forward and into the water. It wasn't cold to me but if I were human, I'd be freezing. I walked until it was too deep to reach the floor with my feet and swam towards the rock she laid upon. I reached up with a pale hand and caressed her cheek gently, a jolt of electricity struck through my bloodless veins and nerves at the slight touch. I sucked in a breath in shock but didn't pull away. Her skin felt so soft and silk-like, she was so beautiful "…I love…you…Flip…I'm so…sorry…I had…to…" she mumbled again. Who's Flip? Why is she sorry? What did she have to do?

I didn't know the answers to any of these questions but I have an answer to one of my own previous questions. Why do I feel so incomplete? It's because I've never met this beautiful and enchanting creature before. I haven't even spoken to her and I could already feel a connection. She's the reason why I have lived so long. She's what I've been waiting for. And she might possibly be my one true love, my soul mate. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and another jolt shot through me but I didn't mind. I pulled away and watched as she smiled in her sleep for the first time since I discovered her.

I swam out to shore and looked over my shoulder "Till we meet again…goodnight my angel" I whispered and I swear I heard her mumble back a "Goodnight, love you" and I was left smiling as I returned home walking at a human pace to relish in the moment. I think I might have just found the one I've been destined to be with. I just wish she was awake for the first time I saw her but we can't all have things our way.

A/N: Links to Flip, Bella's tail, and Bella's dress on profile.


	2. Hospital Visit

**A/N: This Chapter is a little short…okay maybe, really short. At least I updated.**

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up to a bright light flashing down on me. I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was in a white room and there were these contraptions all around it. I wasn't underwater so I started to panic. I needed to get back to the sea…I…I…I don't belong here.

I began to breathe rapidly and I threw the blanket that was laid over my tail off the side of the bed I was lying upon. But I didn't have my tail anymore…I had two human legs. I squealed in delight at my wish come true. I can finally live among humans and my father can't do anything about it.

"Oh…so you're awake" I looked up to see a fairly tall human with pale white skin and blonde hair like some of the other mermaids down in Atlantica. His topaz eyes looked so unusual yet so magnificent; it made me wish I had those eyes.

He was wearing somewhat of a white cloak with a rectangular plate that I guessed read out '_Dr. Cullen'_, but I could be wrong "Yes, I am awake" I gasped and reached up to grab my throat in my two hands. My voice sounded so different; it usually sounds like bells but now it just sounds plain. What else had changed about me?

"Are you okay, miss?" I looked back up at the man "Yes. Sorry if I startled you. I voice just sounds different" he nodded and looked down at a clipboard that he held in his hand "Well, all my tests proved that there was nothing wrong and that you will be able to leave tomorrow morning. One of the nurses here will come in, in about an hour to give you an IV for the night, just in case. All I need to know is a few things about you, so let's start with your name"

I tilted my head to the side "Where am I?" he looked confused "Forks Hospital, Why?" I shook my head and smiled "Nothing…nothing at all" okay.

This is a hospital. I've read about hospitals in my book that I found near a beach. It's where the sick go for treatment. These humans are just here to help "My name is Isabella"

"Okay, now how old are you?" should I tell him that I'm a century old, or do I tell him that I've been stuck physically at seventeen for the past eighty-three years.

No, I should just say that I'm seventeen "I'm seventeen years old" he nodded "I already know you're female so…where are you from?" I thought about that for a second.

I can't say 'Hey, I'm from Atlantica so that means I'm a mermaid' so I have to think of something. Maybe I can use one of those names on the map I found floating just above my cave.

Flip always said that his favorite name of them all was Los Angeles, California. I can say I'm from there right "Los Angeles, California. But now I have no idea where I am. But the name of the Hospital kinda gave me a clue. Forks…something"

He smiled "Yes, you're right. We are in Forks, Washington. A small little town where everyone knows everything about everybody. Do you have any family back in California or around Washington State?" he asked and I shook my head no.

He nodded and stood up "Well since you're only seventeen, you are going to need a guardian until you're eighteen. I would've taken up the offer but I have my own kids to worry about. The chief of police just lost his daughter a few years back and he volunteered. He said that the best home for you was in his house with him. He still has a few of his daughter's clothes along with all her furniture in her old room. Are you okay with that?"

I thought about it for a minute. This is my chance to live a normal human life without my father always watching my back and forbidding me to do anything he didn't approve of "Yes I am. Just one question…how did you find me?" he smiled "My son…" he gestured towards the door and a boy about 6'2" walked in.

He wasn't freakishly masculine but he had his fair share of muscles. His bronze-like hair was all in disarray on his head and his pale skin glistened slightly in the light of the room and looked paler than mine but exactly like Dr. Cullen's.

But the last feature I failed to notice at first sight were his amazing topaz eyes. I'd never thought I'd ever think a male to be beautiful, yet here this man was, completely proving me wrong.

"…Edward found you near the shore last night. It looked to him like you had passed out or fainted from shock or pain, we don't know. He saw that you were alone and thought to pick you up and bring you here to the hospital to me, seeing as you looked weak" I looked at the boy, Edward, and smiled.

He had cared about me and worried about my health without even knowing who I was. If only the boys back home would be like that. They only like me because I'm the princess or because I'm beautiful – which I don't believe is true – not for me. They barely care about me, yet this creature did. I'm starting to fall in love already.

"Isabella? Isabella?" I looked at the doctor "Yes?" he shook his head with a amused expression on his pale face "My son wants to know if he can have a moment with you" I nodded slowly and looked up into the eyes of the male beauty named Edward and smiled "Of course" the doctor left the room, leaving Edward and I alone "Hello Isabella"

I blushed "Um…you can call me Iz or Bella. I prefer Bella" he laughed quietly "Ok, _Bella_" I giggled "Where are my matters? Hello Edward. Or do you prefer Ed or Eddie" he chuckled again "I prefer Edward. My older brother calls me Eddie and it annoys me"

A nurse came in through the door "Visiting hours are over, sir" I frowned and looked back at Edward. He was getting up from his seat "I'll be out in a second" he walked up so he can be closer to me "It was nice meeting you Bella" he took my slender hand and brought it up to his lips "Till we meet again" he kissed my hand and I froze.

I swear I remember someone whispering that to me in my dream, or was it real "Yes…sure…of course" I blushed as he winked and stepped out of the room. I think I told him that I loved him in my sleep…oh what a day.

Next Day…

Bella P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up to a beam of light hitting my face through the window. It wasn't extremely bright since clouds were covering the skies, but it was enough to wake me up.

I didn't feel like getting up so I just turned my head to the side to see the bag of IV was empty and that means the nurse will be here any minute. I pulled the covers off and tried o stand up. I might not want to move at the moment, but I have to get used to these legs before I make a total fool of myself in front of the humans.

I swung my new legs off the side of the bed and stood up. I smiled at my accomplishment until I took a step forward, bringing me down. Great...my first steps can't even be called my first steps. I barely took one.

Let's try again!

I used my arms to pull myself to my brand new feet and held onto the edge of the bed as I took a few steps around it. I was doing pretty well but I have to learn how to walk without the use of support. I let go of the bed and took a few steps forward.

I made it all the way over to the door and smiled. I can walk. I jumped around on my new legs for a few seconds before the door opened and hit my behind, sending me down.

"Miss? Oh I'm so sorry. Let me help you up" a kind voice called out to my limp body on the floor. I turned around, my back still on the floor, and reached out my hand for her to help me. She had a little trouble pulling me up; whether it's because she's not strong or because my clumsiness wasn't really helping her balance me, I don't know.

After she helped me up and told me I was allowed to leave, I got dressed in some pants and a shirt that Dr. Cullen said was left there for me by Mr. Swan. Then I grabbed my dress – that I don't even know where it came from – and walked over to the door and out the hospital. Now I was waiting for the police chief to arrive.

_Beep, Beep_

I turned to see a huge mechanical black and white _thing_ rolling over toward me. If it weren't for the fact that I've studied the way of modern humans, I would've ran away screaming; but I recognized this thingamabob as a _car_. It parked in front of the hospital and a man with dark brown hair and in a uniform came out from the other side and came to greet me.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Swan. I'm the police chief that Dr. Cullen told you about"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan" I held out my hand and he hesitated to take it. After a few seconds, he took my hand and shook it "Sorry. It's just that you look so much like my daughter, it's unnerving" I looked down at my human feet and blushed.

It wasn't from embarrassment, I always blush when I'm mad, sad, flushed, or even guilty. Right now, I felt guilty; reminding this poor human of his dead daughter was so, so…I just feel guilty.

Charlie and I didn't speak again, not even in the car ride to his small two-story house, or through the pizza dinner we had together. All he told me was that I was going to Forks High tomorrow and that I should get some sleep. So here I lay on this warm bed, wearing some of his daughter's old PJ's as he called them.

The rest of the night, all I could think about was Edward. Or he was exactly who I dreamed of.

**A/N: The next chapter would be of Edward's return home after meeting Bella up at the hospital.**


	3. AN: So sorry

Author's Note:

Trust me, this will be the only author's note you'll ever see unless something like this happens again.

I'm very used to saving my stories to my flash drive since I can never seem to stink with one computer to work on my stories.

But what has happened recently is going to put all of my stories on hold until the problem is fixed.

You've probably already guessed what happened but…here it is.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I've lost my flash drive at school. So I'm going to have to hold on even working on my stories until I can find it.

Know that I'm very, very sorry for my carelessness and I promise to work my hardest to find it and update on all of my stories within the first three weeks after I do.

Again, I am very sorry for being so dumb.

If you want, you can leave reviews telling me how stupid and dumb I am. I won't be offended but you leave an insult that is funny enough, I'll try even harder to look for my flash drive and I might just use your funny insult in one of my stories – and of course I'll mention you if I do use your insult.

Again, I'm sorry.

      


End file.
